Andre's First Time
by Elina Gouva
Summary: Did you know that Andre actually had his first love-making experience with a prostitute when he was 18? When I learned the news I couldn't help but write a little something about it.


It was nearly streets of Paris were full of people laughing,chatting,walking had something to do,somewhere to among that great mass of people walked a young man, holding a huge shopping list and a couple of bags in his hands.

"What the hell?",thought André."Couldn't grandma just do all this shopping in the morning?"But then he remembered."But of course has been ill all day long!She had to take care of her first!"Suddenly,he felt bitter inside."She rarely gets she wasn't,I wouldn't be doing all this shopping would be here with me to keep me company. It would be much more passable with her around."His face lightened up when he realised that he had already bought most of the things on the list!"Only a little cinnamon left and I'm on my way home!"

He was so concentrated on his happiness that he didn't realise what was happening the other side of the road,stood a crippled old house among the many of Paris at that time.A tall woman was standing on the her, stood nearly twenty were around Andre's age, but some of them were even were laughing and chatting with the young woman,who seemed to be both amused and annoyed by their presence."Me!" "No, me!" "Come on now,Emeline!You promised to ME a week ago!"All the fuss made André to finally turn his head and look."QUIET!",screamed the woman."Can't a person finally get some sleep in here?! I do get tired too,you know!Go home to your parents!"The fuss got even louder after that."OKAY,okay.I'll choose."She quickly examined the road with those bright eyes of hers and soon spotted André standing on the other side, still half-looking at the shopping list.

"Hey you!Young man!"André was suddenly shocked,blushed and couldn't take a step knew what this woman had seen her many times before in those couldn't be good."Oh,don't be shy!Come here!"With those words,she crossed the street and took him by the was indeed a really charming,gorgeous hair was red,curly and wrapped in a loose eyes were big and brown with long lips were painted with red most charming thing about her face,was that she had a tiny dark mole on her cheek near her right eye.

"B-but I can't, I have to..." "Please help me get rid of those little morons!",whispered the woman into his because André was an understanding boy with a kind heart,he agreed to her request."I will just wait for them to leave,I'll excuse myself and head home immediately.",he thought. He collected all his courage,and followed he did so,a couple of fruit and vegetables fell from the bags he was holding, because the tall mademoiselle was literally pulling his hand to make him follow her."You see?I told you I'd leave!"She winked cheerfully at the kids,who seemed very closed the door behind them.

The room was poor and small.A bed with white sheets was in the chairs and a tiny table.A couple of really old pictures,showing natural scenery were hung on the é nervously put the bags down and stood was looking at him in a strange grabbed his chin and examined his long hair was black,slightly wavy and tied back with a blue eyebrows were thick and of the same deep green eyes were shining under long lips were sensual and had a slightly rosy was something sweet and boyish about his face,even though he would soon be reaching he was tall,a bit taller than herself."Beautiful indeed.",she said softly."You don't need to pay me, you is going to be a reward for your bravery and kindness,young man." "No,you don't understand mademoiselle.I didn't mean to..."She silenced him with a kiss.

It was his woman had ever kissed him it was suddenly felt as if his whole body was on realising,he closed his eyes ,the so familiar name popped into his mind."Oh,Oscar could you ever kiss me like this?"He sighed with didn't even know he could let out such a this him?Melting in the arms of a woman?And then,as if he was waking up from a dream,the kiss ended.

When the dizziness from that intimate moment faded away,André snapped out of his illusion."Please grandmother will be very worried if I'm late! I simply must go home before it gets dark." "I don't see you around often so I assume that your home is far from here,isn't it?Just tell them that you lost your wallet and couldn't afford to take a carriage so you came back on foot.",she é was astonished."See?Nothing to worry about!"As soon as she finished those words that ragged,red dress she was wearing was not there anymore as if it was the most common thing in the a beautiful and well-shaped creature!Was Oscar like this underneath her clothes too?!He blushed even more at the thought."Come with me,my darling.",she said while guiding him to her bed.A mere kiss was now enough for him to completely let go of his self control.

...

He was black hair spread on the skin looked so fair compared to them."I never thought that little boys could look so cute when they're sleeping."She gently stroked his cheek."...Oscar...",he whispered in his sleep."Are you in love with a boy?!",asked Emmeline loudly while é jumped was completely awake naked,his entirety covered with marks of red was 't all this just a dream?!"What?",he said still a bit shocked."Who is that Oscar?Is it the one you love?" "We are childhood friends.",he was now trying to find his clothes."But she isn't a boy." "As far as I know Oscar is a boy's name, is it not?",she asked."It's a long story...",answered André.

He was finally clean and ready a while if nothing had young man in the mirror looked the same as had changed.(He had to thank God for being able to hide that tiny blueish mark he had received at the base if his neck with the help of his cravat.)Emmeline was now dressed at him from her quickly opened the door to he heard her voice:"Good luck to you and your Oscar!She is really lucky to have a friend like you!"He turned and looked at her with a bitter-sweet awkwardness of the moment was too knew there wasn't anything to got out of the house and into the dark of the night without a sound.

It was chilly,but the sky was clear and the moon at it's were no carriages really had to go on Paris to the Jarjayes Mansion was quite a way to when carrying all those bags,remember?It would take more that 40 minutes to get would be about 3 o'clock when he finally arrived was was waiting for him by the was also gave her a sweet little kiss on the cheek as he passed by left everything he was holding in the kitchen and rushed to his personal quarters.

Someone was waiting for him there,though.A blond girl with a disappointed face, full of worry in white,she looked like a true nose was still a bit red from all the sneezing,though."Where were you all this time André?Nanny was about to get a heart attack!What would we do if something happened to you?!"Oscar was furious!Her blue eyes appeared to be more piercing than eyes,they always stared down to the depths of his soul."I'm sorry Oscar I didn't mean to make you worry! I just...had some...trouble on the ,that's it!"He tried to meet her gaze but realised that he couldn' they met,there were absolutely no secrets between shared each and every experience together but now that was a secret never to be told,especially to his pure and innocent felt guilty,as if he had betrayed someone,her."If someone tried to harm you, I'd take my sword and slice him to pieces!",Oscar said her tone got serious:"What's wrong,André?!"Andre's eyes were starting to fill up with was holding her hands,stroking them lightly."What's gotten into you?"All those passionate touches,all those kisses and that unbelievable pleasure he was feeling hours ago,weren't they enough to make a man out of him?!Why was he feeling like a small child who needed to cry right now?He was so confused!He just needed to let it out!Oscar was sitting beside him while he was was caressing his hair gently like Nanny used to do when they were was starting to recover turned to look at her."What would I do without you Oscar?",he thought."Now tell me",said Oscar knew how sensitive her precious best friend really was."What happened and made you cry for the first time in 8 years?" "I forgot to buy cinnamon for granny",said André while drying his eyes...


End file.
